Count the ways
20:23, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Geschichte Hm... Sie ist so wunderschön. Wenn ich sie ansehe, macht mein Herz einen Sprung. Sie ist perfekt für mich. Ich habe sie kennengelernt, als wir beide gerade Krieger waren. Auf einer Großen Versammlung. Schien eher ein Fehler gewesen zu sein... ich kann nicht anders, als von ihr zu träumen. Ich frage mich, was sie tun würde, wenn sie es wüsste. Ich wette, sie würde mich hassen. Wenn es doch nur einen Weg gäbe, mit ihr zusammen zu sein! Ich liebe sie so sehr. Sie ist die beste Kätzin für mich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal so etwas fühlen könnte, wie ich es für sie fühle. Ich weiß, dass keiner perfekt ist. Aber sie ist die perfekte Kätzin für mich. Wasserfallblatt... wenn du jemals erfährst, was ich für dich empfinde... hass mich bitte nicht, ja? Denn ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn die Kätzin, die ich liebe, mich hasst. Besser wäre es, wenn sie mich ignoriert. Dein Kämpferkralle. Songtext My heart stops beating when you walk by. They get heart breathing when you catch my eyes. Nobody makes me feel the way you do (Only you). And I can't help it, I'm in love with you. Feels like I'm standing on a top of a cloud looking down and if I'm dreaming, don't wake me up. I'm at the point where I don't know what to say when you say how do I love you, let me count the ways. One, more than anything. Two, with my everything. Three, with my heart and soul. Four, more than I can show. How do I love you? How do I love you? How do I love you? Let me count the ways. It's amazing how I'm head over heels for you. Never knew that I would feel like I feel for you. You're beautiful on the inside and the outside. And I know that nobody's perfect but you're the perfect match for me, just for me, ohh. Feels like I'm standing on a top of a cloud looking down and if I'm dreaming don't wake me up. I'm at the point where I don't know what to say when you say how do I love you, let me count the ways. One, more than anything. Two, with my everything. Three, with my heart and soul. Four, more than I can show. How do I love you? How do I love you? How do I love you? Let me count the ways. Feels like I'm standing on a top of a cloud looking down and if I'm dreaming don't wake me up. I'm at the point where I don't know what to say when you say how do I love you, let me count the ways. One, more than anything. Two, with my everything. Three, with my heart and soul. Four, more than I can show. How do I love you? How do I love you? How do I love you? Let me count the ways. Let me count the ways. Let me count the ways. Song © Kory Burns https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZGmI2yTP9U Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:By Fireheart002 Kategorie:Me-He Stories Kategorie:Songfiction Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten